Midnight Water
by DanniMarie
Summary: DONE Bulma is a young women looking for a place in life. She is on the swim team at school, but what happenes when she dosen't show up for a swim meet?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, just to let you know, yes, I'm still working on 'Dark Prince', but this story came to me and I had to see were it would go. This is different then what I do, but I thought that I would give it a try. I hope that you all like it and tell me what you think.  
  
Midnight Water Prologue  
  
The moon's light shined down on the shore ever so lightly putting a soft glow to the sand. Walking along the sand barefooted, a young girl looked out over the seas. It had been a year and it had felt so grand to walk with out the aid of other.  
  
Still unable to do her true love in life, Bulma would have to do with walking the shore, then swimming out to the sea.  
  
She had been the best simmer that one could ever have wished to be, but she didn't live a dream life. Her mother was always finding things in her that she thought wrong. Her father was no better. He would make her train hour after hour.  
  
She truly thought that she would die, if she lived this life mush longer. Then she meant him, the one man that saved she life, soul, and heart.  
  
Ok tell me what you all think about it...R&R!! 


	2. Part 01

Ok here is my new story, Midnight Water. I hope that you all like it a lot.  
  
About story: Bulma is a young women looking for a place in life. She is on the Swim team at school and is the best, but what happens when she doesn't show up?  
  
Midnight Water Part 01  
  
Rays of light pushed there way in the window onto a young women trying to sleep in her warm bed. Throwing the covers off the bed, Bulma got up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
She looked herself over and thought about something that her mather had said the day before.  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
Looking over the summer clothes at the mall, Bulma stopped at the Swimsuits. She was the Lead Swimmer on her team, and thought that it would be a good idea to get a few new suits so that she could train more.  
  
She looked over and saw a light blue two-piece and held it up. She also found a few others and took off to the dressing room. She walked out and called over to her mother to see what she thought.  
  
"Hey mom, what do you think about this one?" She said coming out in to two- piece.  
  
"Oh dear, you look great, but are you sure you wont to wear that out? It makes you look a little.well.you know.fat." She said then looked around at other things.  
  
Bulma was shocked. She had never been told she looked fat! Every one knew that she worked out every day to keep up, and for crying out loud, she swims about 3 times a day!  
  
Without saying anything she walked into the dressing room and changed back into her cloths, not trying on the other things. She put her baggy jeans on and her lose shirt. She looked herself over and didn't get at what her mother was getting at. She was fine, wasn't she?  
  
*** End Flash Back ***  
  
Bulma still didn't know what her mother was getting at. Maybe she could lose a little weight. She would just have to watch what she ate and work out more. She looked over at the clock that read '7:45' and school started at '8:15'.  
  
She ran over to get her clothes and put them on. She had a tit pear of faded jeans and but a black tank top on. Her nice golden tan, and blue eyes made the look. She put he hair up and ran out her room door. She was about to run out when she heard her mom and dad yelling.  
  
They had been yelling more and more and hoped that it was nothing to do with her. She didn't say anything and walked outside. She got into her jet- black Chevy S10 Pick-up and drove off. She looked at the time and saw that it was now '8:00'  
  
"That's a first." She said to herself. She looked over to see a sliver Neson 350 pull up to her and saw that it was her best friend, Chichi, and her cousin, Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Blue!" Chichi yelled out from the other side. Vegeta was the driver and just looked ahead of him.  
  
Bulma rolled down her window. "Hey Chi, Nice ride!" She said looking at the sliver car.  
  
"Yeah, It Vegeta's. He just got it!" She said laughing. "I just hope that he can keep it in one peace." She said. Just then the light turned green and Vegeta pushed on the gas. Bulma watched as they flew ahead of her.  
  
Vegeta was known around the school for his cars. He worked at a junkyard and would put together racecars for people and sale them and then go and bye a car. He already had a Skyline, Viper and now he had a 350.  
  
Vegeta was every girls dream guy. He was tall, dark and oh, so sexy. He was on the football team, but due to work, he quit the team, but still hung out with them. Bulma had known him all her life and couldn't help but feel a little something for him. Yeah he was hot, sexy, and all, but this was Vegeta!  
  
She pulled into the school parking and parked. She got out and walked to the school. Her class was in the first part and hoped that she would be on time. She got there on time and took her seat. She looked over to the time and saw that it was going to be a long day.  
  
Lunch was nothing new, Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, and her all had lunch and talked about their days so far. Goku was talking about this guy that was picking up on the teacher.  
  
Bulma, However, wasn't saying anything. This was not like her and Chichi said so. "Blue? Was wrong? You haven't said anything." She said, this getting both Goku and Vegeta to look over at her.  
  
Bulma took a beep breath and just looked at them. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Like what?" Chichi asked, not letting it go.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and looked at them. "Do you guys think I'm fat?" At first nothing was said, then they all broke out laughing. Even Vegeta!  
  
"Why would you say that?" Chichi asked to her.  
  
"It was nothing, just worried, we had the biggest swim-meet coming up and I'm just a little worried." She lied to them. She wasn't about to tell them that her mother had told her that she was.  
  
The rest of lunch was like all the others after that, however Vegeta keep looking over at Bulma. 'How could she think she's fat?' He thought to himself. He had thought that she's the most perfect girl in this whole school.  
  
After school, Bulma had to stay. She went out to her truck and put her bag in and took out a gym bag. She walked to the gym as a car pulled up to her.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" She looked around to she Juu. She was another girl on the team. She was a blond that Bulma thought was the most beautiful girl in school.  
  
"Hey Juu." Bulma said as she stopped walking.  
  
"We don't have training today do we?" She looked over to Bulma's bag.  
  
"No, I just have a lot to think about and need to clear out my mind."  
  
"Oh, Ok, Well I'll see you around then." She said and drove off.  
  
Walking to the Gym again she walked in the door and saw the pool. She walked over to the locker room and put her suit on. She had but her pink one peace on and walked out to the pool. She walked over and climbed to the diving bored. She walked out and stood there.  
  
She looked at the water below her and was humanized by the ripples of the blue liquid.  
  
Taking a step she jumped off and did a flip. She felt a rush of water cover her body and swam to the top. She looked around and saw the clock. It was already '7:00' and school got out at '4:15'. She jumped out and ran to the locker room. Putting her clothes on she ran out to her truck. She jumped in and drove off.  
  
As she got home, She saw that her dad's trunk was gone. She didn't really think anything off it and parked. She walked in and looked around. Everything was like she left it.  
  
She walked up to her room and dropped her stuff off. She walked down to find something to eat. She get down and saw her mother at the table crying.  
  
"Mom!" She said and ran over to her. "What happened!?"  
  
Her mother couldn't say anything, and knew that it had to do with her father. "He's gone" She said low, but Bulma could still hear her.  
  
"Mom? What do you mean, 'He's gone'?" She said looking her mother in the eyes.  
  
Nothing was said as she cried. Bulma knew that she wasn't going to say anything more and that she would talk latter. She Helped her mother to her room and but her on the bed. Her mother didn't say anything and let her do so.  
  
After she had taken care of her mother and gotten something to eat. She thought she would call Chichi and tell her what happened.  
  
She picked up the phone and talked to Chichi for some time telling her what she had come home to. He father was still gone and Bulma just hopped that he would come home soon.  
  
"I'm so sorry B. Do you wont me to come over?" Chichi asked over the phone.  
  
"No, I'm ok." She said looking out the window. She saw headlights and knew that it would be her father. "He Chichi? Can I talk to you latter? Dad just got home."  
  
"Sure. Take care and don't forget, if you need anything, just call."  
  
"Ok thanks Chichi." She said and hung up.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it to see that her father was just about to open it.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked as he walked by her. As he did, Bulma could tell that he was out drinking, just by the smell on him.  
  
"I was looking for you. You know mom, is really upset about someth.." But she was never able to end her thought, for her father turned around and looked at her.  
  
He didn't say anything and walked over to her. "Don't you ever talk about your mother!" He yelled at her. Bulma was no getting worried and for the first time in her life, scared of her father. He pulled on her arm and yelled at her more. However, she was unable to make it out, she was crying do to the pain in her arm. She only hoped that she would be able to hide it for school.  
  
He let her go an walked to the couch. He was passed out soon after and Bulma ran up to her room. She fell on her bed crying, not believing that the one men in her life, just hurt her and her mother.  
  
Ok there is part 01 Tell me what you think about it. 


	3. Part 02

Hey all I'm back.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta are NOT cosines in this. Chichi and Vegeta are! Sorry about that mix up.  
  
Ok one to the story.  
  
Midnight Water Part 02  
  
The dark clouds outside Bulma's window didn't help her walk up. She tried to get but, but a pain shoot down her arm, reminding her what had happened the past night. Looking down, she saw that there was a nice size discoloration on her arm.  
  
Walking over to her bathroom she looked it over more and saw that it was bigger then she had thought. She would just have to ware something to cover it. Looking over at the clock, she ran to get ready for school. Putting on jeans and a sweet-shirt, she ran out the door, into the rain. She didn't have time to go back in to get an umbrella so she jumped in her truck and headed off to school.  
  
Driving, she looked over and saw Vegeta driving. She didn't see Chichi, so she guest that she got a ride with Goku. She wasn't about to roll down her window to say hi, so she just waved, but forgot about her arm and pulled it down, hopping that he didn't see her pain.  
  
However, Vegeta saw it very clear. He looked over and saw her wave, but then pulled it down. He saw the look of pain and knew that she was hurt, but what?  
  
They made it to School and they both ran into school with out saying anything to the other. At lunch they didn't go anywhere due to the storm that was outside.  
  
Chichi and Goku were waiting for the others at their table, just talking about what had happened that day. Vegeta was the next to get there. Looking around he didn't see Bulma and asked the others.  
  
"Hey where is Bulma?" He asked, trying not to let on that he was really worried about her.  
  
"She said that she had to make up a test, and talk to her coach before the meet." Chichi said looking over to him.  
  
Still knowing that something was going on, he sat down trying to keep from thinking about her.  
  
The day went on and Vegeta was trying harder not to think about her. The bell rang and everyone ran outside trying to get home as fast as they could. Vegeta knew that Bulma had training after school till '6:00' he sat in his car to wait. Turning on the radio he waited.  
  
'6:30'  
  
The car clock read and Vegeta knew that something was up. All the others had gone home and still Bulma had not come out. Her truck was still in the parking lot, so he knew that she hadn't gotten past him. Looking again at the clock he thought it best if he went in to find out what was going on, and maybe he could find out why she was looking as if someone had hurt her.  
  
Walking over to the gym in the rain he saw that the lights where still on. He walked in the door and down the hall to the big indoor pool. He walked in and saw Bulma at the top of the diving board. She was in a black suit and her wet heir was tied back, as to not get in her way.  
  
She didn't see him and dived into the water below. She wasn't doing any moves, just diving in, getting out, and diving right back in.  
  
Vegeta watched her do this a few times and then thought that he should let her know that he was there. After she dived into the water, he walked over to it to help her out.  
  
Bulma dived in and as she was getting out a hand was put out in front of her. Looking up she saw the dark eyes of Vegeta. Without thinking she gave him her hand and he pulled her out. When she was out, she turned to walk away, but she found it hard to do seeing as how Vegeta was still holding on to her.  
  
"Vegeta I really don't have time." She was cut off when she saw that he was looking at her arm, where the bruise was.  
  
"How did this?" He asked low. Bulma knew that when he got like this, he was not to be screwed with.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." She said and turned away. However she didn't get far, due to the fact that Vegeta had still not let go of her. He pulled her tight to him and looked down at her.  
  
"I'm not going to ask again." He said holding her firm.  
  
"My dad." Bulma said looking down in a low voice. She was hopping that he didn't hear her, but he did.  
  
"WHAT!?" He yelled at her. "Why didn't you tell me!" He let her go, but held on to her hand. Why didn't she tell me? Vegeta thought to himself over and over again.  
  
Vegeta, without thinking, let Bulma go when he saw her eyes. He could see the fear in them, along with the pain.  
  
He saw her run to the locker room and didn't think anything other, then, 'follow her.' And that's just what he did.  
  
Ok that's all for now. Sorry that this one was short, but I ran out of time. Tell me what you think about it. 


	4. Part 03

Ok I'm back again. Here is part 3..I hope that you like it.  
  
Midnight Water Part 03  
  
Looking around the locker room, Vegeta looked tying to find Bulma. The lights where on, so she couldn't sneak out behind him. Looking over, he saw that her bag was still on the floor, telling him that she was here. He stopped to see if he could hear her, and that's when he heard the showers going.  
  
Walking around the corner, he saw the steam coming from the showers and saw her shadow behind the glass. Part of him liked the thought of her not having anything on and the only thing between them was the glass, but then he recalled what was happing and he quickly put that thought out of his head.  
  
"Bulma." He said so that she knew he was here.  
  
She jumped a little at his voice, not thinking that he would come in. "What are you doing here! You're not aloud in here! Get OUT!" Bulma yelled out.  
  
Vegeta could tell by her voice that she was still crying and that's why she was in the shower.  
  
"Not till you tell me what happened." He said as he leaned up to the wall. He was looking right at her and could see her just fine, only the steam and foggy class stopped him from seeing her form.  
  
Vegeta wouldn't lie, he thought that Bulma was the most perfect girl in the school, along with a lot of other guys. He was just happy that she wasn't dating that loser Yamcha. He never liked that guy. Vegeta had always liked Bulma, but always but it off as more of a brotherly love. However, the last few years, he had seen her go from a girl, to a woman. He only hoped that what had happened to her would never happen again.  
  
Looking up he saw she turn off the water. "I'm coming out so don't look!" She said as she opened the door. He turned around as he turned a nice shade of pink. No matter what people said about him, he had never seen a full woman naked and he didn't think it was right if they didn't wont it.  
  
"Ok" He heard her say and he turned around.  
  
Bulma was putting her stuff in her bag and looked over at him. Walking up to her Vegeta looked her over, seeing if he could find anything more wrong with her, but he couldn't.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Please don't ask." She said looking at him. "I don't wont this to get out. It could hurt the team and we can't have anything.." She was cut off but Vegeta.  
  
"The TEAM! Bulma! Your father hit you and your worried about the team!" He yelled at her but then stopped as he looked to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I never asked for this! I didn't ask for my mom and dad to get into a fight! I never asked for my dad to go out and get drunk! I never asked for your HELP!" She said, more like yelled out at him as the tears came freely out.  
  
Vegeta took it all in and looked down. He had no idea that her father was drunk. He didn't like the thought of him doing that, but he knew that it was only going to get worse before it gets better.  
  
Before he knew what was happing, her heard that door hit and saw that she had walked out. He ran out and looked down the hall to see her almost out.  
  
"Bulma!" He yelled out. "WAIT!"  
  
Turning around she looked around to see him running up to her. "What Vegeta? What do you wont? You never gave a flying fuck about me before, why now?" She said though tears.  
  
'She thinks that I don't care about her?!' He thought to himself. 'Then what would I be doing here almost 3 hours after school!'  
  
"Ya know what, I don't know! I thought that I was going to see if I could help out a friend, but it looks like I'm not wonted!" He said and walked past her, out the doors to his car, in the rain. Not looking behind him he took off, but somewhere deep down inside of him, screaming out, hopping that she would tell him to come back, but nothing was said.  
  
Bulma watched as he walked out to his car and drove off. She stood there for some time, before running out to her truck and getting in. She only hopped that things would be different tonight, then last night.  
  
She got home and she saw that her father's car was gone again. She parked and looked into the window and saw she mother walking in the house. Walking in, she looked and saw her mother walking.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home." She stopped right when her mother looked over and saw that she had a bruise on her head close to her heir line. "Mom! What happened!" She asked as she ran to her mother's side.  
  
"Your father has lost his mind." She said as he let into Bulma's hug.  
  
"Mom, why is he doing this?" Bulma asked as she looked to she mother for some comfort.  
  
"He has been working so hard on something and it all went wrong, and now he is saying that it is me. That he can't work here because I'm always 'in his way'" She said trying to be strong for Bulma. She looked down at her and saw the look in her eyes.  
  
"He hasn't hurt you has he?" She asked pulling away to look at her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing mom. I'm ok." Bulma lied to her mother. She didn't need more people worrying about her.  
  
"Bulma." However she was not able to say what was on her mind, due to the door opening and their worst nightmare walked in.  
  
"Daddy?" Bulma said as she walked over to him. He couldn't even walk strait and she knew that he was out drinking again. Without warning he hit her and she flew to the floor. She let out a cry and looked up to see another hit coming however it never came. Looking up she saw her mother holding her father down, then nothing but darkness.  
  
Ok ok.I know I know.short.but I'm working on it.I hope that you all like it..R&R!! 


	5. Part 04

Hey all, I'm back, sorry that I couldn't get back to you all sooner. My computer was sick and needed the doctor.and I'm still trying to work out all the bugs. But I'm able to up-date right now and thought that I should.  
  
Ok here we go..  
  
Midnight Water Part 04  
  
The last bell rang for the school day and all the kids ran out to their cars trying to get as far away as they could on a Friday afternoon. They were all talking about what they would be doing in the upcoming weekend, parties, clubs, hanging out with friends, movies, and whatnots. However there was one that had other things on their mind.  
  
Walking out to his car, Vegeta thought about his day and the one person he didn't see. Bulma.  
  
He had not seen her at school and when he asked Chichi and Goku, they too had said that they had not seen her. He was hopping that this had nothing to do with last night.  
  
Getting into his car, he drove off, taking the road to Bulma's.  
  
After a few minuets he was right in her driveway. Everything looked ok, her truck was there and so was her mother's car, however he didn't see her father's truck.  
  
Parking the car, and getting out he walked over to the door to knock right when it opened and he saw Bulma's mother. She looked shocked at first, and then he could see a wave of relief wash over her face. He couldn't tell, but it looked as though she had been crying.  
  
"Is Bulma here?" Vegeta asked in a somewhat low vice.  
  
"Umm, yeah, but she's in the shower right now, she's not feeling that good today. Come in." She said moving aside opening the screen door more to let him in. He walked over and to the setting room and took a seat. That's when he saw it.  
  
There on the far side of the room and a small smear of what looked like blood on the wall. Getting a sick felling, he looked away and heard the water from the other part of the house turn off.  
  
Turning off the water, Bulma looked down at herself. She was covered in buries and cutes and her lip still hurt like hell. Hearing a knock at the door she turned to it.  
  
"Yes?" She called out.  
  
"Bulma dear, Vegeta is hear and would like to talk to you when you are done. I told him that you where in the shower." She said and then Bulma could hear her mother walk away.  
  
"Great." She said in a low voice. "How am I going to tell him? 'Hey Vegeta how are you? Good that's great, oh, me? I'm fine, my dad just tried to kill my last night but I think my mother saved me, but I have no clue as to what happened cuz I blacked out.' Yeah like I'll tell him that." She said getting dressed.  
  
Putting on a big sweeter and baggy jeans, she walked to the setting room and looked around the corner. He was right there, looking out the window standing. She looked again and saw that he was wearing light blue jeans and a black leather jacket.  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked into the room.  
  
Vegeta heard someone walk in and turned to see who it was. However, he was not ready for what he saw. There right in front of him stud the only women that he had ever really cared about. She was looking down and wouldn't look at him. Walking over to her, she looked up and he felt like crying. She had a bruise on one side of her lip and another on her upper right side, by her eye.  
  
Looking down, Bulma spoke up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say. "You didn't show up and school today. Now I know why." Tacking a deep breath he looked back at her. "Bulma why wont you just let me help you? Tell me what is going on."  
  
"There is nothing that you can do." She said and walked passed him.  
  
"'Nothing'? How can you say that?" He said turning after her.  
  
"Look there is nothing you can do. Ok..so just get over it and get out!" She yelled out at him. She didn't know way, but him being there was hurting.  
  
"FINE! This is the last time I help you!" With that he walked out and walked over to his car, got in and speeded off down the road.  
  
Bulma looked down and then ran to her room, crying. Her mother, hearing the whole thing, looked down and prayed that her only child would let the man of her dreams into her live.  
  
Not knowing what he was doing, Vegeta drove off to Goku's house to fight.  
  
OK I know that this was really short...but we are going to try and work on my computer some more..I'll be back...really I will...please tell me what you think. 


	6. Part 05

Hey all I'm back...I know that all the other parts have been really short.so I'm going to try and see if I can't make this one longer..this one is for all those who R&R.  
  
Midnight Water Part 05  
  
Looking over at the clock, Bulma saw that she had been on her bed crying for the last few hours. She didn't know why, but she felt really bad for what she did to Vegeta. It wasn't his doing, he was trying to help, and she yelled at him. Then, like a brick, it hit her. What was he doing there in the first places?  
  
Looking over at the clock again she saw that it was almost 10:00pm. Looking over to the other side of her bed, she saw her coat and got up and took it and put it on. Walking down she found her mother looking out the window.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out for a little drive." She said and didn't even stop to hear her mother ask why.  
  
Getting into her truck, she took off to the school. Apon getting there, she took out her key and walked to the door. They had given her a key, seeing as how she was the star and knew that she wouldn't misuse it. Looking around she walked in and turned on the lights. She never really cared for the dark.  
  
Walking over to the locker room, she found her locker and took out her suit and got into it. Walking back to the pool, she looked up at the diving board and then to the water. Without anymore thought, she got to the board and looked down.  
  
Her whole life she had loved water. How it would ripple and it would never be the same. She loved how it made her feel as though it was cleaning her of all her hardtack. But tonight was different. She didn't feel the same, she felt like it would only hid the pain, but not wash it away.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked down and with out thinking, she jumped down to the water, not knowing that eyes had been watching her the whole time.  
  
Chichi looked on as she saw her boyfriend and cousin in a all out fight. Both Vegeta and Goku had been Black-belts, and they were a all out match for the other. Chichi knew that something had to be wrong for Vegeta to come over and stay for this long. They had been fighting for almost 4 hours and no sing of stopping.  
  
"Ok guys, I think that you should call it a night." She said over to them, more to Vegeta then Goku.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta. We have been going at this for a long time, I'm hungry!" Goku wined.  
  
Vegeta, without saying anything, stopped and walked over to get his stuff.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as her ran to him before he got to his car. "What is wrong, you have never gone all out like that before."  
  
"It's nothing!" He yelled.  
  
"Lire." Looking back Vegeta saw Goku looking him right in the eye. "I know that this has to do with Bulma."  
  
When he said that name he looked down and felt like crying. The thought of her, hurt and not letting him help was killing him inside. He was about to tell him what was going on when Chichi ran out of the house call out to both of them.  
  
"GUYS! Bulma's mother just called and said that Bulma left around 10:00 and still hasn't gotten back. It's 12:45pm right now!" Chichi said as she ran over to them, Stopping she looked up to see the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
"I know where she is." He said getting in his car.  
  
"Where?" Goku asked.  
  
"Where she always goes to think. The school pool." Vegeta said though his car window.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Chichi said as she got in the car. Looking back at Goku she told him to fallow in his car.  
  
It took them about 15 minuets to get the school and found that it looked really different at night. Pulling in front of the Gym, they saw her truck, But they also saw another truck parked a little ways off.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. Bulma was not the only one who liked late night swims.  
  
"What is Bulma's dad's truck doing here?" Chichi asked as she too looked over and saw it.  
  
Vegeta looked at her then to the Gym, without saying anything, he took off with a full out sprint and flew though the doors. Goku and Chichi didn't know what got into him, but knew that Vegeta knew something that they didn't.  
  
Running down that hall, Vegeta ran to the Pool and saw that she was there on the board. He looked around and couldn't find anyone, namely her father.  
  
Soon, Chichi and Goku ran up to him and stopped with they looked up and saw what he was looking at.  
  
"Hey she is here" Goku said.  
  
Bulma looked over and saw that her friends where there and couldn't think of why, then she saw him, Vegeta. He still came after she was so rude to him. Vegeta looked up and saw that she saw them.  
  
Bulma made a move to get down, however, her foot slipped on the wet board and she feel, with a loud scream.  
  
In all her years she had swam, she just now fell. The others could do nothing but look on as she fell, he back landing on the board and then she fell.  
  
The others ran over to the edge to see if she was ok, but when she didn't come up, Vegeta didn't let another second go bye. He took off his shoes and jacket and jumped in.  
  
He looked around and saw her. She looked like a goddess under the water. Her heir was flowing above her and she looked like she truly belonged there. Vegeta swam over to her and took her in his arms and swam to the top. Looking around for Chichi and Goku, he swam over to them and they helped him pull her out.  
  
They laid her down and Vegeta took to her side.  
  
"Bulma? Come on, wake up. Snap out of it." He said low.  
  
Goku and Chichi looked on and that's when Chichi saw that she had markes all over her.  
  
"How come I want tot say that those aren't from falling." She said pointing, Goku looked and he felt anger take over him. He had been friends with Bulma for a very long time and she would always tell him if some one was picking on her. Why had she not told him this?  
  
"Bulma, Please. Wake up." Vegeta said looking down at her.  
  
With out warning she coughed and jerked up. Vegeta took her in his arms and help on to her. She looked up to him and couldn't help but feel save.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said coughing and drying at the same time. "I should have told you, I'm so sorry." She said and moved closer to him. He hugged her back and looked over to the others.  
  
Chichi walked over to and got down. "Bulma what happened? Why didn't you tell us? You know that we who do anything to help you."  
  
Bulma looked over to Chichi. "I know, but I didn't know what to do. It happened so fast."  
  
"What? What happened so fast?" Goku asked as he got down to her level too.  
  
"Can we talk about this latter?" She said looking down. Vegeta looked up to Chichi and with out words told her to take Bulma to the locker room.  
  
Chichi took the hint and took Bulma. They walked to the locker room and Vegeta looked over to Goku. "I'm going to kill him." Was all he said.  
  
"Kill who? Vegeta what the hell is going on? Who did this!?" He asked sick of being in the dark.  
  
"Her Father." Was all he had to say, now not only was Vegeta pissed off, but so was Goku, two men that one man would fear.  
  
Chichi helped Bulma to the locker room. "Bulma, we have been friends for a really long time."  
  
"Save it Chichi. What did you wont me to do? Tell my friends that my dad hits me. He's a good father. I don't know what happened. He just came home one night and it stared." Looking down she let out a breath.  
  
With out saying anymore, Chichi let Bulma get dressed. She couldn't stand the site of her best friend hurting and there was nothing that she could do about it.  
  
There was a loud sound behind them and they both looked to see who it was. "Goku, We'll be out soon. This is the 'Girls' locker room." Chichi said then turning back around to Bulma.  
  
"I don't care." Came a voice, and it wasn't Goku, or Vegeta.  
  
Bulma looked up to see her father. Fear took over her and she looked over to Chichi. Chichi seeing this turned back around to her friend's father.  
  
"You may have her scared, but not me. You're just a guy that need to run some else life." However she soon wished she hand never said that. He had made his way over to her and slapped her so hard that she fell down and hit one of the many lockers.  
  
Goku and Vegeta where walking over to the locker room when they heard the sound of a slap and then someone hit a locker. They took off running and didn't care that that door said 'Girl's Locker Room'. When they got in the saw Chichi on the ground and Bulma over in the corner. Looking over on the other side of the room, they saw him. All Vegeta and Goku saw was red.  
  
Ok that's it for now. We are almost done. I would say that we have about.ummm...ummm...3 or 4 more parts to go..maybe.I could make it longer..teeheeheehehee.anyway tell me what you all think about it. Thank you. 


	7. Part 06

Hello all, Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner.work...man.but hey I made about $400.00 more then last month.and that's really good. Anyway here is the next Part.I really hope that you all like it.  
  
I would like to thank all those who have R&R'ed. Also to those have stuck around to see what happens I hope that you all like this part.  
  
Last time.  
  
Goku and Vegeta where walking over to the locker room when they heard the sound of a slap and then someone hit a locker. They took off running and didn't care that that door said 'Girl's Locker Room'. When they got in the saw Chichi on the ground and Bulma over in the corner. Looking over on the other side of the room, they saw him. All Vegeta and Goku saw was red.  
  
Part 06  
  
Pain, that's all she could feel. Looking down she saw that her arm had a long cut that was bleeding. She looked up to see her father getting ready to hit her again, but it never came. Not knowing what happened, she looked up to see both Goku and Vegeta holding down her father.  
  
Vegeta hit him in the jaw and he was out cold. Looking over to Chichi, Bulma saw that she had gotten up and was dusting herself off. Goku had run over to her to help her up.  
  
Vegeta looked over to see Bulma on the ground still and wasted no time getting over to her. As he walked over to her, he saw her arm and that it had been bleeding.  
  
"Bulma!" He said and ran the rest of the way. Chichi and Goku herd this and looked over to see what was going on.  
  
Vegeta got down and looked Bulma over. She had a few cutes and marks on her but he was looking more at the long cut that went from the top all the way down to her hand.  
  
"Come on, we need to get you to a Doctor." Vegeta said putting a arm around her. Helping her up, he looked over to Goku. "Don't let him go anywhere." He said looking over to Bulma's father.  
  
Goku didn't say anything and looked back over to Chichi. "We'll call the police."  
  
Vegeta looked over to Bulma to see if she was ok and started to walk out.  
  
"Vegeta, It's my arm, not my leg. I don't need you to help me walk." She said looking up to him. She loved that fact that his arm was around her, but she really would just like to forget that this happened and act like they used to, yelling at the other.  
  
Without saying anything, he slowly took his are out from around her, just as he was almost away from her, she took a step and everything went black.  
  
"BULMA!" Vegeta yelled as he took a hold of her again. "CHICHI, GOKU!" He yelled out to them. In no time they both ran out of the locker room to see Vegeta in the hall holding Bulma. It's not that he couldn't hold her, but he knew something was really wrong with her. Putting his hand up to her head to hold it from rolling back, he felt a something sticky. Looking down he saw blood. "Shit" Was all he could say.  
  
Chichi pulled out her cell phone that she had used to call the cops on and called 911. "Yes, she pasted out and there is blood coming from the back of her head. Yes..yes.ok." She then hung up as they heard the cop cars and fire truck pulling up.  
  
Four police officers walked in and two fallowed Goku to the locker room. They soon came out with Bulma's father in cuffs. They took him outside as one of the others asked Chichi what happened. She told him about Bulma swimming and how they walked to the locker room and then he showed up and what had took places.  
  
The last officer help Vegeta get Bulma out to the paramedics. Vegeta got in and asked the officer if her would tell Goku and Chichi where they were going.  
  
The next thing he knew, Vegeta was in the waiting room. Goku and Chichi had gone and picked up Bulma's mother and had told he what had happened. She was down at the Police Station telling them what had been going on and Chichi had stayed with her. Goku had gone to wait with Vegeta.  
  
For a long time Goku had liked Bulma, but he would never hurt Chichi, so he never acted on it. He also knew that Vegeta like her and that she liked him. With everything happing so fast, he only hoped that nothing bad would happen. He looked up when he heard the door open and the doctor walk out.  
  
Vegeta too, stood up and walked over to him. "So.? How is she?" He asked hopping for the best.  
  
"She'll have a few ruff days the next week or so. Her arm was broken and it should be fine in a few months. However that's not what I'm worried about. The 'bump' on her head had given her a small concussion. You're going to have to keep her awake fro the next 48 hours. If she keeps 'dozing' off, bring her back in. Other then that, she can go home when she walks and she check out." He said walking past them. He soon stopped and looked back at the two young men. "You two wouldn't know anything about the marks all over her would you?" The way he asked, lead both Goku and Vegeta to think that he knew more then he lead on. They just told him no, not really feeling like telling him about her father.  
  
Before he could get far, Vegeta asked him if they could see her. He said yes and had a nurse show them her room she would be in. A few minutes latter, and they brought her in. She was out cold and had a IV in her arm and looked like she went though hell, and she did.  
  
Vegeta took the seat closest to her and left Goku to stand. They said nothing and only hoped that she would wake soon so that they could get out of there soon. Chichi soon walked in with Bulma's mother close behind her. They looked over the room and saw that Bulma was still asleep and said nothing. Vegeta moved so that Bulma's mother could be close to her. He watched as she took Bulma's hand in hers and hold it lovely.  
  
Who would have thought that the father of this family could have been the one to do all this? Vegeta only hoped that he didn't come out anytime soon. He knew that he would be in prison for about three or four years, buy then, they could move and start over.  
  
They all looked over to the bed when they heard Bulma mone. Her eye's opened and looked at the people around her. "Mommy." She said like a little girl. At this her mother took her in her arms and hugged her. After they had their 'mother-child' time, she looked around and saw her three friends, Chichi and Goku where over on a wall and Vegeta was in the shadows.  
  
She didn't feel like asking what happened, or where she was so she just closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Bulma, if you stay awake we can get you home." Her mother told her close to her ear. "Bulma, honey, you need to stay awake, ok. Can you do that for mommy?" She asked. Bulma nodded and she got put to got tell the doctor that she was up and that they were ready to go home.  
  
Seeing her mother walk out of the door, Bulma looked over to her friends and said 'thank you' with her lips, however no sound come out. Vegeta moved back over to her and took her hand. They didn't say anything, but it was clear that right then and there, he was telling her how much he cared about her.  
  
Her mother came in with a nurse and they get Bulma all ready to go home. With in the next hour Bulma was home and Vegeta was carrying her to her room. She had a cast on her arm and her mother was already in her room getting it ready. Goku and Chichi had gone to make something to eat for everyone, seeing as how it was now about 7:00 in the morning.  
  
Not needing to worry about school, seeing as how it was Saturday, Chichi took her time in getting something good to eat for everyone.  
  
Bulma's mother had pulled down Bulma's bed getting it ready for her. Looking over to the door, Mrs. Briefs saw her only child in the arms of the young man. She had known for some time now that they both liked the other, but had thought it best to let those two find it out for themselves, she only hoped that it would have been a happier way.  
  
"Vegeta, could you put her here?" She asked as her pointed to bed. He said nothing, but did so. He didn't wont to let her go, but knew that she still needed her rest.  
  
Bulma's mother had walked out knowing that Vegeta would like time with Bulma.  
  
Vegeta had put her on her bed and looked her over. She still had marks all up and down her and was happy to know that her father wasn't going to be able to do this to her again. As he looked down on her, he recalled what the doctor had told him and not letting her sleep. Not wonting to wake her up, but knowing that he had to, he walked to the bed and sat down on the side of his angle.  
  
"Bulma." He said low as he pulled some hair away from her face. "Bulma, come on, time to get up." He said in a loving voice.  
  
Bulma knew that it was Vegeta's voice but didn't know why. Opening her eyes, she looked around to see that only Vegeta was in her room.  
  
"What would my mother think, me having a boy in my room?" Bulma said low and in a dry voice.  
  
"Your mother told me to come in." Vegeta said with a smile. He looked down and saw that her lips were dry and knew that her mouth had to be just as bad. "Do you won't something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Pepper, Please." She said as she saw Vegeta get up and walk to the door.  
  
"Ok, even though your body needs water." He said and left to go get her the drink. Walking to the other part of the house he heard Chichi and Goku talking.  
  
"Do you think that she'll be ok, I mean, with her broken arm, she's not going to be able to swim, and the team needs her." Chichi said as she was cooking.  
  
"I think that she needs the team more then the team needing her." Vegeta said as he walked in. He walked over to Chichi to see what she was cooking and smiled. She was making pancakes, everyone loved her pancakes.  
  
Walking over to get a Dr. Pepper, Goku looked over to Vegeta. "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be ok. Just sleepy, and you know what the doc said about that. She must be fine though, she asked for Dr. Pepper." Vegeta said holding up the can. Walking back out of the room he headed to Bulma's room to hear the water running.  
  
Looking in, he saw Bulma's mother getting into one of her drawers take out some cloths.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta. Bulma wonted to get cleaned up. She's taking a bath, and then I'll help her get ready. Could you go and wait with the other?" She asked and Vegeta did so, he walked out just to walk back in.  
  
"Here." He said and handed her the Dr. Pepper Bulma had asked for. She took it and smiled.  
  
"You know Vegeta, Bulma has always like you. I knew something was going though her head a few years ago. I know that you care about her, the way you look at her. It's like you would die to stop anything that would hurt her." She said.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say. He thought he was hiding it, but they do say mothers know more then you would think.  
  
"Vegeta, take care of my baby." She said as he walked out, with a smile.  
  
Walking out of the hall he saw Chichi tying to keep Goku away from the food, 'trying' being the hey word. Walking over to the table he picked up his keys and headed to the door. Chichi and Goku stopped when they saw this.  
  
"Vegeta? Where are you going?" Chichi asked not seeing Goku taking a pancake behind her.  
  
"We have to keep Bulma awake for the next." He looked at the time. ".For the next 40 hours and I thought that I would go and get a few movies." He said and turned to leave when Goku yelled to get some good action movies.  
  
Ok all that was all for now. I see about three or four more part..after all Vegeta and Bulma haven't even kissed yet! Anyway tell me what you all think. R&R!!! 


	8. Part 07

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this part out. For those of you who have been kind to tell me what you think.thank you very much. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life and I really didn't feel like working on this anymore, but I'm getting better and I feel that I owe t to you to work on this. I hope that you all like it.  
  
Last time.  
  
"We have to keep Bulma awake for the next." He looked at the time. ".For the next 40 hours and I thought that I would go and get a few movies." He said and turned to leave when Goku yelled to get some good action movies.  
  
Midnight Water part 07  
  
Getting out of his car, Vegeta walked into 'Blockbuster' to get some movies. Walking around he looked at all the new movies that come out. He thought it best to stay away from the horror movies and just stick to the good old, comedy, action, and romance.  
  
After he picked out six different movies, he saw little water guns and a evil grin made it's way to his face. 'Hey the Doc. did say we had to keep her awake. He never said we had to be nice about it.' He thought as he picked up four of them and walked to the check out lain. The man helping him couldn't hold the smile, knowing that he was going to have fun with those water guns.  
  
Not wasting anymore time, he made his way back to his car and driving back to Bulma's, hoping that maybe he could talk to her alone tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Bulma's Bathroom ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking a bath was a great idea. Bulma's mother had come in and told her that she would feel better rest better after. Not wasting anytime, she ran to her bathroom and started the water. She hared her mother talking to someone, but couldn't make out the other voice.  
  
Looking back to the water filling in the tub, she took off her clothes and put them up. As she got in, she couldn't help but think about her knight in shining armor, Vegeta. A part of her was happy that he was there, but the other part didn't wont her friends to worry about her.  
  
Letting the warm water work it's magic, Bulma thought back on her life. Vegeta had always been there for her, when she would fall down or get made fun of, he was always there to help her. She couldn't help but smile. If she ever got the chance, she would tell him how much he means to her.  
  
Hearing talking from downstairs, Bulma got out and dried her self off. Her arm and head still heart, but she knew that it would go away in a few days. She only hoped that he dear father would stay away from them. She didn't know how long her would be in jail, but she knew that they were going to move. He mother told her that they weren't going outside of town, just out of this house. She was happy, she didn't wont to be reminded of what went on in this house.  
  
Walking out of her bathroom, into her bedroom, she saw that her mother had put out some fresh cloths out on her bed. Putting on the gray sweets and the baby blue tee, she walked out to she her mother and Chichi trying to keep Goku away from the food. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Come on, guys! Just one more then I'll be good." Goku begged for another cookie. Hearing the laughter they all looked up to see Bulma coming down.  
  
Looking around, Bulma couldn't find Vegeta. 'Did he go home?' She asked her self. Everyone in the room knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Vegeta will be back, he ran to get some movies." Goku said and took to cookies away from the two girls.  
  
"HEY!" Both Chichi and Bulma's mother yelled, but couldn't help but laugh at how Goku had ran and hid behind Bulma, hoping she would save him from the two.  
  
They all laughed till they heard the front door open and Vegeta walked in caring two bags. One full of movies, the other, water guns.  
  
They all settled down and Vegeta put in the first movie. The all sat down getting ready to watch the movie that Vegeta had gotten. Bulma's mother was on the couch with Bulma and Chichi, the two guys took to the floor.  
  
The movie stared and no one talked, but Bulma wasn't watching, she was to into the young man on the floor. Didn't even know that the movie had ended and they were all talking about it.  
  
"Bulma? Did you even lesion? I asked what you thought about it." Chichi asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I wasn't even watching, I'm to tired to do this, I have a lot on my mind." She said and looked to her mother. "I just wont to go to bed." She said and tried to get up. However, Vegeta put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.  
  
"Nope, can't let you do that." Vegeta said looking down to her. "The Doctor told us not to let you sleep." He said as he walked over to the other bag and pulled out the water guns. "And these little guys are going to help us not let you." He said and laughed as he gave one to Goku and Chichi.  
  
"Well, I feel safe." She said looking at them. She to couldn't help but laugh. She looked up to her mother seeing her tired. "Mom, you can go to bed. You don't have to worry about me, I have my own little army to keep my up." She said looking at her friends.  
  
"Ok dear, help your selves to anything. I'll see you all in the morning." And with that, She walked to her bed room and shut the door.  
  
Looking back to the group she saw that Chichi had moved to the floor to be with Goku and Vegeta was on the couch. She walked over and sat by him as they started the second movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Six Hours and 3 movies latter ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma looked down to see both Goku and Chichi out cold on the floor curled up in each others arms. How she wished she could do that with Vegeta. Thinking of him. She looked over and saw that he too was out. Looking closer she saw that his hand was lose on the water gun. 'Now or never.' She thought and moved over him to take it, only to be pulled down by his strong arm. Looking up, she froze at his cole colored eyes looking back at her.  
  
"You didn't think I would fall asleep this soon did ya?" He asked looking into her sea blue eyes.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't say anything. Pulling herself back together, she get up and walked to the kitchen, Vegeta right behind her.  
  
"Vegeta, you don't have to follow me, I'm not going to fall asleep in here." She said.  
  
"How do I know that? I could come in here and you could be all curled up on the contour out cold." He said to her as she turned around. "Look I'm just doing what the Doctor told us to do. Ok?"  
  
"Why?" She asked, needing to hear it from him.  
  
"Why? cuz, he told us." He looked back at her.  
  
"No, I mean, why are 'you' doing it." She asked looking down.  
  
"Oh, umm, cuz those two out there couldn't, I mean we are.." He said, unable to finish. He stopped and looked at Bulma. He knew what she wanted to know. 'Better now, then never.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Bulma." He said as he walked over to her taking a deep breath. "I don't wont anything to happen to you. I mean when you where in the hospital, I lost it. I couldn't stand to see you heart." He said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really cared about her. Unable to say anything, she looked at him, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Vegeta couldn't breath, she wasn't saying anything. Did he blow it? Did she like him? Was her mother right, or was she wrong? He couldn't stand it, He thought this would be for the best thing, however the look on her face told him different. Not knowing what more to do, he did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
Unknown to both that there was a shadow watching the whole thing. 'You'll pay my dear Bulma, you'll pay."  
  
OH NO!!! What is going to happen??????? Teeheeheehee.To tell you the truth I don't even know what is going to happen. Anyway Please R&R and tell me what you think about it. Thanks. 


	9. Part 08

Hey! I'm back! I hope that you all liked the last part.  
  
Last time.  
  
Vegeta couldn't breath, she wasn't saying anything. Did he blow it? Did she like him? Was her mother right, or was she wrong? He couldn't stand it, He thought this would be for the best thing, however the look on her face told him different. Not knowing what more to do, he did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Unknown to both that there was a shadow watching the whole thing. 'You'll pay my dear Bulma, you'll pay."  
  
Midnight Water  
Part 08  
  
'Is this really happing?' Bulma thought to herself. Vegeta was kissing her. In all her dreams she had never thought that he would be so soft and kind, yet strong and demanding.  
  
She didn't even know how much time went by, but see knew she was in heaven and she would do anything to stay like this.  
  
'What am I doing?!' Vegeta screamed at himself. He was kissing her. 'What if she hates me?' He thought. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and knew that she didn't hate him. He saw nothing but those kind eyes that he had falling in love with.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said to her and saw a saddened look on her face.  
  
"Oh," Was all she could get out. They stood there for who knows how long before Bulma said something.  
  
"Vegeta there is something I have to tell you." She said looking up to him.  
  
Vegeta stopped breathing.  
  
"Vegeta, I." She couldn't find the words to say.  
  
"I love you." Vegeta said before Bulma had a chance to get out what she wished to say. "I've always thought of you more as a friend, but with everything that has been happening lately, the thought of losing you, it scared me so much and that's when I knew that I was in love with you. I understand if you don't fell the same way. But I just had to let you know." He said and bowed he's head.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what was being said. She was going to tell him, but he told her.  
  
"Vegeta, I.I'm very happy you told me that." She said to him.  
  
Looking up to her he had the funny feeling that that was what she was going to say. "Why?"  
  
"So I wont fell bad doing this." She said and kissed him on the check and pulled away. "I love you too Vegeta. I have for a very long time." She said and blushed a little.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe this. He finely felt happy, truly happy. He was going to kiss her again when the phone rang.  
  
Bulma moved fast to get it not wanting it to wake the others up, however when she got to it, it stopped. "That's funny. Mom must still be up. I'll go and see." She said walking out and into the living room.  
  
She walked over her two sleeping friends and walked to her mother's room. She knocked lightly before walking in to see her mother still on the phone.  
  
"Mom, Who is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma, get the others up, we have to get out of here." She said with a pale look on her face.  
  
"Mom why? What's going on?" Bulma said running to her mothers bed.  
  
"That was the Police's office, they called to say that your father got out and as killed two of the officers and has their guns. They called us to let us know and to get out of the house. We don't have much time." She said as she walked over to her closet and took out a pare of clothes and put them on.  
  
Bulma didn't waste any time getting to the living room, only to see everyone up and getting their things. She looked over to Vegeta and knew that he had heard what her mother had told her, and had gotten everyone up.  
  
"Bulma go get something different on." He said to her and she ran up to her room and put some different clothes on. She looked around and saw a picture of her and her father on her fifth birthday, they where so happy, what happened?  
  
Not wanting to take anymore time, she ran down to the others and saw that they where all in the living room waiting for her.  
  
"Bulma we were just talking about where to go, and Vegeta told me that you have a key to the gym at your school. We can all go there and I'll call the Police and tell them where we are. You and Vegeta take Vegeta's car and I'll got with Goku and Chichi. We all have cell phones and keep them on." She said to everyone.  
  
"Take care of my baby." She said looking over at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta nodded and they all walked out the door, not even seeing the other car follow them.  
  
Ok that's it for now..I hope that you all like it..This is one of the last parts.there is going to be one more...maybe two. I hope that you all have liked it and Please R&R. 


	10. Part 09

Hey guys! Here is the 2nd to last part of 'Midnight Water' I would like to thank all those of you who have read and reviewed, thank you so very much. You guys don't know how much that means to me. Some of you also would like to see my other fanfic get done also.and they will. I'm working on a G- Gundam one right now called 'Never in a Dream' and it has all my time right now. I would love if you all would read it. It's AU so if you haven't seen or know about G-Gundam, it really doesn't matter.anyway again thank you for reading and I really hope that you all like it.  
  
Last time.  
  
"Bulma we were just talking about where to go, and Vegeta told me that you have a key to the gym at your school. We can all go there and I'll call the Police and tell them where we are. You and Vegeta take Vegeta's car and I'll got with Goku and Chichi. We all have cell phones and keep them on." She said to everyone.  
  
"Take care of my baby." She said looking over at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta nodded and they all walked out the door, not even seeing the other car follow them.  
  
Midnight Water  
  
Part 09 By: SaberP4  
  
The ride to the school gym seemed to last a live time. Bulma could only pray that her father wasn't stupid to go after them, again. Thinking about it, she didn't know why he became the way he did. He had always been real nice and he was always the best father she thought was out there, now she thought differently.  
  
Looking over to Vegeta, she smiled, at lest something good came out of this. She hoped that it would have happened a different way, but she now knew that he loved her, and she loved him.  
  
Thinking back over everything that had happened, it was a dream come true. What girl doesn't dream of a knight in shining armor to come save her from the evil knight.  
  
Not being able hold it in, she let out a little laugh that got her a glare from Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma, this is not a laughing matter. You father just killed to police officers and is now after you and your mother. I see nothing funny about it." He said in a low voice.  
  
"It is funny, if you look at it. Would you have ever known how you feel about me if my father never tried to kill me? Every girl out there dreams about being saved from the evil knight, by the brave knight. Vegeta, you're my brave knight in shinning armor." She said, looking over to him. "So see, it is kinda funny, if my father was like he used to be, we would still be where we were two years ago, not even talking."  
  
Looking out the window she saw that they were almost there and she hoped that her mother and the others where ok, looking behind her she saw Goku's car, and smiled. With in minutes they where at the school gym and they all got out of their car's and walked to the door. Bulma was looking in her purse to find the key when car headlight shown at the group.  
  
"I didn't think the copes where that fast." Chichi said looking over to the others. Bulma stopped looking for the key and looked to her mother, how looked pale.  
  
"Mom, why are you so pale, the copes are here, we don't have to worry." Bulma said walking over to her.  
  
"I never called the copes yet." She said and then looked at Bulma, seeing the fear run to her face. Bulma looked over and saw the look on everyone's face when they all that about the same person.  
  
"Your father." They all said and looked back to the car. Vegeta looked over to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, find the key, NOW!" He said and looked at everyone.  
  
Looking as fast as she could she heard the calls of her friends as she heard the car picking up speed, he was going to hit them if she didn't find that key.  
  
'Still nothing.hurry.. have to find the key..it's coming..he's coming.he's here..there it IS!' She thought to herself as she got it and unlocked the door, just as everyone got in, they ran down the hall, knowing that he was still coming for them.  
  
Looking behind her as Vegeta pulled on her to get into on of he locker rooms, she saw her father drive right into the gym door and ram the car in it frame. Now they would have to find another way out.  
  
Looking around the room that Vegeta had pulled her into she saw Chichi on the other side of the room catching her breath. Looking around she couldn't find her mother or Goku anywhere.  
  
"It's ok, I saw them ran into the other locker room on the other side of the hall." Chichi said in a low voice as she walked up to them.  
  
"I have to see if she's alright." Bulma said, only to have both Vegeta and Chichi stop her.  
  
"Goku can take care of her. We have to get you out of her and wait till the real police get here." He said and then looked over and saw all the lockers. He looked back to Chichi and Bulma, and then got an idea.  
  
You two are going to stay here, I'll go and see if he's out there. He hit pretty hard, he may have knocked himself out." He said and walked over to two lockers that he knew was his and Goku's.  
  
"You two can fit in here and you two are going to stay here, till either me or Goku come get you." He said unlocking then and looking at the two girls to get in.  
  
With out saying anything they did as they were told and got in. "It smells like mold, in here Vegeta." Bulma said and looked to him before he closed it and locked it.  
  
"Then don't breath, He won't be ably to tell if you are in here or the other one." He told her then looked over to Chichi and unlocked Goku's and she got in.  
  
"Hum, it smells like food, dose he think about food all the time?" She said and got in and heard Vegeta close the locker before she could turn around.  
  
Looking back over at the two lockers he couldn't help but smile. However thinking back to what was happing took the smile off his lips and he walked over to the door and looked out.  
  
Looking down the hall he saw that the car was still running and the light's where still on. It wasn't going anywhere, due to the fact that it was stuck in the frame of the door.  
  
He didn't see any movement and took the chance to run to the other room. When he got there he was greeted by a trashcan over the head an a very hard kick to the back that sent him flying over to the other side of the room.  
  
Getting his bearings back he took off the trashcan and looked to see Bulma's mother by the door and Goku looking shyly at him.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta. We thought you where him." Goku said and looked around. Bulma's mother must have been the one that put the trash can over his head and that lift Goku to the one that had kicked him.  
  
"Where is Bulma? Is she ok?" Bulma's mother asked, walking up to him.  
  
"Her and Chichi are in the other locker room." He said and looked at Goku.  
  
"You left them there!" Goku yelled in a low voice.  
  
"Their locked away save, for now." He said and couldn't help but smile at what he had said.  
  
However their talking stopped when they heard foot steps walking down the hall. Vegeta ran to the door and locked it and stud by it and looked to Goku, How looked over to Bulma's mother and stud in front of her.  
  
Hearing the steps come slow and steady worried them. They all had the feeling of fear run though them, not knowing if it was him, or someone different.  
  
"Come on out you good for nothing wife of mine" He said, letting everyone know that he was still out there and had a rather bad temper right now. The think that worried Vegeta was that he swore he heard a gun being loaded.  
  
Looking over to Goku, he saw the some look on his face. He had heard it too. They had no idea that he would have a gun with him. He never even thought about that. 'Bulma!' He thought. That locker wouldn't save them from a bullet. They would have nowhere to run. They would be trapped there.  
  
"I have to get to the girls." Vegeta said looking over to the other two in the room.  
  
"How? He's right outside." Goku asked him.  
  
"I'll go out." They both looked over to Bulma's mother. "You two get to the girls and get them as far away as you can." She said walking to the door.  
  
"You can't he'll kill you." Goku said looking at her.  
  
"You don't understand, he's already killed me." She said looking at the two young men before her. "I've lived with him, believing that he loved me, only to find that he never really cared for me or Bulma, and for a mother, that's the hardest hit of all. I won't let anything happen to my Bulma as long as I'm around." She said then looked over to Vegeta. "You may love my daughter, but no one can love a child more then their mother." She said smiling at the to man before her. "You see I have to do this." And before they could stop her she was out the door and walking to her so called husband.  
  
Ok you all.one more part to go. I hope that you all liked this one, and sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself. Teeheeheeheeheeheeheehee. the next part will be out soon and I hope that you all R&R..thank you again to those of you who have R&R.  
  
SaberP4 


	11. Part 10

Hey all this is the part that you have all been waiting for..the last chapter. To all those who have R&R.thank you..here you go.hope that you all like it.  
  
Last time.  
  
"You don't understand, he's already killed me." She said looking at the two young men before her. "I've lived with him, believing that he loved me, only to find that he never really cared for me or Bulma, and for a mother, that's the hardest hit of all. I won't let anything happen to my Bulma as long as I'm around." She said then looked over to Vegeta. "You may love my daughter, but no one can love a child more then their mother." She said smiling at the to man before her. "You see I have to do this." And before they could stop her she was out the door and walking to her so called husband.  
  
Midnight Water  
  
Part 10 By: SaberP4  
  
The beating of his heart was all he could hear. Vegeta looked over not fully understanding what had happened.  
  
'She just walked out.' He thought over and over in his mind. 'Not caring if she got hurt. Because she loves Bulma and cares about us.'  
  
Goku, was too was stunned. He just let her walk out. He let a women go out to fight for them. He knew that there was much more to this, but the fact was that she had gone, and he didn't stop her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This locker stinks!" Bulma yelled in a low voice trying to see if she could see out. No such luck. "Chichi?" She asked not liking the quite.  
  
"Yeah?" Come her friend.  
  
"Do you think there ok?" she asked.  
  
"This is Vegeta, Goku and your mother, yeah, they'll be ok.I hope." Just then they heard her father yell out something for her mother. She hoped that her mother wouldn't go out there, but she knew that her mother would do anything to save her and her friends.  
  
"Bulma I'm scared." Chichi said in a low voice.  
  
"Come on, Chi! You have to be strong for me. I can't act brave when you turn chicken. We'll live though this and we'll laugh about it when we are older and think about how scared we are and we'll laugh. You just can't think about being scared right now. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" Chichi said then they said nothing, listening to what was going on outside in the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma's mother walked out and turned to look at the man she once loved and once thought loved her.  
  
"What are you doing Mike?" She said in a strong voice not wanting to show her fear of the man.  
  
"What am I doing here? I came to get my family. The family that turned me in, the family that is go'na pay." He said walking over to her and slapping her over the face. As soon as she looked up she slapped him right back and saw the look of confusion on his face.  
  
"I'm no longer scared of you. You are not going to hurt Bulma or any of the other kids. I don't know what has come over you, but you are no longer the man that I once loved, or who loved me." She said looking him right in the eye.  
  
He looked at her, not really believing what was happening. He looked down to his hand and remembered he had the gun. Looking back up to her, he smiled. "Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me?" He asked as he lifted the gun and aimed at her.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
No fear.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then the quite hall was flooded with a gunshot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku looked over at each other and took to the hall to see what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma couldn't breath. 'Mom.' Was all she could think about.  
  
"Mom?.Mother?.MOM!" Bulma yelled banging on the locker door. She had to find out what had happened to her mother.  
  
"Bulma! Calm down you can't do anything.CALM DOWN!" Chichi yelled at her friend. She knew that this was hard on her, but there as nothing they could do. Only wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Vegeta and Goku ran into the hall they where not prepared for what they saw.  
  
Blood, it was everywhere. Looking down they saw that Bulma's mother had been shot and it was clear that it had hit her in a vital organ. Not stopping they ran into the other room and ran to the locker, Vegeta didn't have to tell Goku what to do, when he ran to his locker and unlocked it, taking Bulma out. Goku ran to his to get Chichi.  
  
"Vegeta where's my mom? Is she ok? Where is SHE!?" Bulma yelled wanting to know why her mother wasn't there in the room with them.  
  
"Bulma we have to get out of here, there is nothing we can do for her." Vegeta said. He hated to do this to her but he didn't have time to sugar coat the truth. "Bulma, she's dead. Ok? There is nothing we can do." He said and looked into her eyes, He saw the look of dread.  
  
"No, She can't be dead.she just can't." She looked over to Goku and saw him look down. She felt the burning of tears make their was into her eye.  
  
With no one looking around, Bulma's father walked in and looked over the group. "Oh, isn't this sweet. You all are cry for the bitch. It's better this way." He said in a low voice and walked closer to them, slowly.  
  
Vegeta looked around and saw that there was no where to run, how can this happen?  
  
It all happened in a blur, all he knew was there was a gunshot, and then red, all she saw was red. Looking down he saw nothing but red. Shouts people where yelling, calling, his name then nothing. 'Bulma' was all he thought about when the darkness took over him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Five Years Latter ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind was cool and calm as a young woman walked around the grave yard. She had done so every day for the last five years. Her blue heir swayed in the breeze, she could never forget what had happened that day.  
  
That day she had lost three of the most important people in her live. He had taken away everything.  
  
Walking over to a headstone she looked at it.  
  
Diana Briefs May 23rd, 2001 1958 -2001 "A loving mother and caring wife."  
  
Looking at the one next to her she saw the other headstone.  
  
Mike Briefs May 23rd , 2001 1956-2001 "A Loving father and gentle husband."  
  
Bulma wonted to laugh, yeah he was a loving father, at one point in his life, and then he became a demon. Not wanting to think about it any further, she laid down two red rose on her mother's grave and one on her fathers. With a rose still in her hand she walked off to another part of the graveyard to visit an old friend.  
  
Stopping at the headstone, she could fell the tears in her eyes burning there way out.  
  
"It should have been me. Not you old friend." She said looked down and tracing to letters with her hand.  
  
Chichi Oji May 26th, 2001 1984-2001 "A loved doughtier and caring friend."  
  
Bulma put the rose down and remembered what had happened. Her father had killed her mother to in the hall of the school and then came to kill her. He walked in and said something and then started shooting. Chichi had jumped in front of her and took the bullet that was aimed at her.  
  
Vegeta and Goku where also shot and so was she. She had thought that everything was over. However that was not to be. She had learned that the police had gotten there right with everything had been happening and had shot her father over twenty two times, killing him there in the locker room.  
  
They had rushed all them to the hospital and all she could think about was her friends, where they ok? Where they going to live to laugh about his when they got older, like she had told Chichi?  
  
She had learned that Vegeta was shot in the shoulder and arm and that he would be ok.  
  
Goku, and Chichi however had taken the most of the hits. Goku had been hit in the spine was now paralyzed from the waste down. He had also been hit in the arm, but that had heeled.  
  
Chichi, oh poor Chichi, she had been hit right in the chest and lost a lot of blood. They said that if she made it pasted the week then she would be fine, but she never did. She gave up her fight on the second day. All of them had cried at the lose and the school had raised money to help her, Vegeta, Goku and Chichi's family, however nothing could or would bring her back.  
  
Resting the rose down on her friends grave she looked up and smiled. The day was a sunny one and then she looked back down to her friend.  
  
"Oh Chichi how I wish you could be here right now. I have good new. You know that me and Vegeta have been married now for two years, and now we are going to have a family. I found out yesterday that I wasn't sick like I had thought, but that I was three months pregnant. I wish you could be here to help me. Vegeta is working all the time and I miss just talking to you. Goku misses you too. He's never been the same without you." She said talking to her as if she was really there.  
  
"I worry about him sometimes. He tries to act cool and as if nothing is bothering him, but both Vegeta and me know that he can't stop thinking about you. He won't even date. He truly loved you Chichi, we all did." She said, letting the tears fall over her eyes.  
  
Looking up again she knew that she had to get going soon. She looked down to and said her good-byes and walked away, knowing that her friend was in a better place.  
  
Walking away, the wind picked up around her and she smiled, swearing that she heard Chichi's voice saying 'goodbye'.  
  
That's it...I hope that you all liked it..sorry for the sad, happy ending. Please read my other fic..they are all just as good..and most are a lot better and not so sad...thank you again for all those of you who had R&R'ed. 


End file.
